


mysophobia | sakusa kiyoomi x male! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: some short head-canons about sakusa and his s/o who has mysophobia
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Kudos: 37





	mysophobia | sakusa kiyoomi x male! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!

⋆ for those of you who don’t know

⋆ mysophobia is basically the fear of germs

⋆ i don’t have mysophobia nor does anyone i know, so my portrayal of it could be incorrect! so if anyone you know, or if you have it please feel free to correct me on anything and i will gladly edit my fic!

⋆ anyway

⋆ when the two of you met, you clicked

⋆ neither of you had met people that would be so willing to put up with your fear of germs, so it was a nice change of pace

⋆ whenever the two of you would hang out you would go through your normal cleaning routines beforehand

⋆ at some point you brought up the idea of gloves to him

⋆ he thought it was a good idea, but probably going to be too much work to go through with, after all, constantly buying new gloves would get to be quite an expense

⋆ although at some point he did cave in and buy you gloves when he noticed how uncomfortable you got at some points touching certain things out in public

⋆ even though you knew the other was clean enough to your standards, bodily contact was still limited

⋆ even after moving in together, contact was still minimal

⋆ now

⋆ after corona became a thing

⋆ you tried to leave the house even less often

⋆ people nearby?

⋆ time to leave

⋆ y’all both had those germkey things that would keep you from touching door handles and keypads and stuff if you really did have to go outside

⋆ you did most definitely order your groceries online though

⋆ cleaned everything before putting it away

⋆ and then proceeded to hop in the shower just to make sure that none of the germs were still on either of you two

⋆ some of the msby team would jokingly text him that they’d love to come over to his house sometime soon

⋆ he freaked out almost everytime

⋆ he did not want anyone invading y’all’s safe space

⋆ it was clean and that’s the way that the two of you liked it, so no people could come in

⋆ on occasion komori would come over though, y’all could tolerate him

⋆ just not during corona though,,, nope

⋆ even after corona though, it would be hard for the two of you to go out, so you’d still be extra cautious

⋆ overall a very clean relationship


End file.
